The present invention relates to animal traps and trigger mechanisms therefor.
Animal traps have been manufactured in one fashion or another for centuries; however, the need persists for an animal trap that is inexpensive, reliable and convenient. Applicant is aware of various devices shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. issued to Hallidie, 326,864, Ellis, 1,058,355, Caryl, 3,408,765; and Dahlgren, 3,760,530. While these devices rely upon spring-type devices to urge trapping legs together to bind the animal, none of them suggests the structure of the present invention.
The present invention provides a very sensitive tripping mechanism which the art has always needed. Animals often learn that the traps exist and that they are in some way dangerous to them. Once the animals discover the existence of the device they approach them only tentatively, if at all. Hence in order to trap such a wary animal it is necessary to have a device such as the present one which will respond to a tentative tripping. Further, an animal may accidentally run into an undiscovered trap, and unless a sensitive trap, such as the present one, is employed the tripping force of the tampering may be insufficient to cause the animal to spring the trap. Thus, in order to increase the chances of trapping the victim, the present sensitive trap and tripping mechanism is required.